Our Precious One
by ONIX-21
Summary: James muses about his love for his son as he watches Lily sing him a lullaby. One-shot. No Slash.


**Title: Our Precious One**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or 'My Precious One'.

**Summary: **James muses about his love for his son as he watches Lily sing him a lullaby. One-shot. No Slash.

**A/N: **Okay this is just a little one-shot about Harry and his parents. The song is 'My Precious One' by Celine Dion. I was inspired to write this after watching a video on Youtube called 'The Last Lullaby' by linsypunk92 so I suggest watching that because it is amazing :D

**________________**

In the late evening in a small cosy looking house in the close knit village of Godric's Hollow, a happy family were just finishing eating dinner.

This family consists of three people, though not just any people, these people are magical. One Witch, one Wizard and one baby Wizard.

James and Lily Potter had just finished eating and feeding their baby boy Harry James Potter. Harry was sat in a brightly coloured high chair and was beginning to look a little tired.

Lily looked over at her son just as he gave off a huge yawn. She chuckled, drawing the attention of James, who smiled when he saw what had amused her.

"Time for bed I think". Said James decisively.

"Yup, come on then sweetheart". Lily replied as she stood and walked over to Harry and lifted him from his high perch.

"Are you ready for bed?". She asked him with a smile. Harry smiled back and gurgled happily as he grabbed on to her hair.

"You go on then; I'll clear up this and be right behind you". James said as he stood from the table and pulled out his wand. Lily nodded and turned away to leave the kitchen. Harry whimpered and reached over his mother's shoulder for his father. James chuckled.

"It's alright buddy, I'll be up to say goodnight. I promise". He said and waved at Harry. He received a happy smile and wave in return. As Lily and Harry went up the stairs James waved his wand around a few times until all of the plates and cutlery flew to the sink and a scrubbing brush started to wash them all by itself while a cloth floated nearby waiting to dry the dishes.

James nodded satisfied then turned and left the room. As he reached the stairs and started to climb he heard a melodious voice drifting towards him from the Nursery, Harry's room.

"_My precious one, my tiny one, lay down your pretty head". _

James arrived at the Nursery and stood in the doorway watching the occupants of the room. Lily was holding Harry in her arms in front of his cot. She was smiling down at him as she rocked him gently and sang to him softly.

"_My dearest one, my sleepy one, it's time to go to bed". _

Harry was cooing happily up at his mother and wriggled in her arms, reaching out to play with her long red hair. James smiled tenderly as he watched his family. He would do anything for them. Love them, protect them, die for them.

"_Just lie your head and give your cares to me". _

They are his world. His beautiful Lily, so sweet and courageous and his little Harry, his son. James was proud to note that Harry had inherited his looks, his messy black hair but also Lily's eyes, those bright green eyes are just as stunning on Harry as they are on Lily.

"_Just close your eyes and fall in to the sweetest dream, cause in my loving arms". _

James can not wait to watch Harry grow up, can not wait to teach him to fly or prank and tell him all about Hogwarts.

"_My precious one, my darling one, don't let your lashes weep._

_My cherished one, my weary one, it's time to go to sleep". _

He and Lily are already proud parents. They had been so excited when they found out that Lily was pregnant and so they spent the entire nine months impatiently waiting to meet their little baby.

Harry was born and he was so much more than they were expecting. He was amazing.

"_Just lie your head and give your cares to me. _

_Just close your eyes and fall in to the sweetest dream, cause in my loving arms"._

James, listening to Lily sing Harry her lullaby, remembered holding his son in his arms for the first time. He had been terrified. But as soon as Harry had looked up at him James was awed. He had been holding his son. He was a father. He could not tear his eyes from him.

"_Your safe as you will ever be, so hush my dear and sleep". _

That awe is still there to this day. That small, delicate Wizard in his wife's arms is their son, their flesh and blood and Merlin how they love him.

"_And In your dreams you'll ride on angel's wings._

_Dance with the stars and touch the face of God". _

Lily looked at him now as she continued to sing to Harry, whose eyes were starting to flutter shut. James walked quietly to her side and gazed down at their little miracle. He reached out and smoothed his son's messy hair away from his forehead softly. He then lent down and pressed his lips to the baby's smooth skin gently.

"Goodnight". He whispered. Harry blinked slowly up at him before his eyes slid shut completely.

"_And is you should wake I'll send you back to sleep". _

As Lily finished singing she copied James' movement and kissed Harry's head, then she placed him lovingly in his cosy cot and tucked the blanket up to his chin. James wrapped his arm around his wife's waist and tugged her to his side. They both gazed adoringly down at their precious bundle as he slept soundly and peacefully.

**_____________________**

**The End**

**_____________________**

**A/N: **Awww, he-he. Well what do you think? I've become obsessed with Harry Potter lately and I'm really interested in Harry and his parents. I like fics with baby Harry and also ones where he goes to another dimension and meets his parents.

Well I had fun writing this and I love that video :D Its so cute XD

Hope you liked it!!


End file.
